the_edge_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of The Edge of the World. It is the first episode of the series overall. It premiered on February 1, 2013. It was written by Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof and directed by J. J. Abrams. The episode ran 64 minutes. Premise In the Winter Kingdom, King Cedric and Lord Tybalt prepare for the union of their two factions with the marriage of their children. In the Brand Kingdom, King Lief attempts to negotiate peace between the four kingdoms. In the Kamden Kingdom, a conspiracy arises when King Bryce's first son is born, leading to an assassination ploy by Prince Hadrian and a law reversal by Princess Rose. In the Halvor Kingdom, tensions arise between siblings as their father, King Brom becomes deathly ill. Plot Prologue In an unidentified kingdom, a father speaks to his son before he goes to bed, telling him the story of the Four Kingdoms. Long ago, there was peace between the four nations, with each using its expertise (Ice, Fire, Air, and Earth) to help the continent. However, a war broke out between the leaders of the nation which made each split off on its own. The nations are still at war, though fighting rarely happens, especially with two major alliances: Winter and Halvor and Brand and Kamden. Winter Kingdom King Cedric, his beloved wife Queen Arabella, and their two children 25-year old Prince Edmund and 20-year old Princess Ayleth, travel to the river border between their kingdom and the nation of Brookers, led by Lord Tybalt, Cedric's estranged brother. Tybalt split off from the kingdom when Cedric set new rules for the line of hierarchy, that would put his children before his brother. Tybalt, vying to be a ruler one day, left the kingdom to start his own. However, peace has finally been settled as Cedric and Tybalt shake on the merger between their nations coming very soon, with Tybalt's daughter, Millicent, marrying Edmund, though neither are happy about it. Returning to their castle, Edmund finds Thea in his father's chamber. Releasing her, the two embrace in a kiss as Edmund promises to let her out for good very soon. However, as they hear Cedric coming, Edmund hides in the closet, though Thea begs him to leave. As Cedric enters, Edmund is forced to watch as Cedric forcibly has sex with Thea. Elsewhere, Arabella discusses the impending marriage with Fendrel, the chief military adviser. Fendrel reveals that if anything should go awry, an army of their strongest knights will be released upon the wedding site. Just then, Ayleth arrives and asks to speak with her mother in private. After Fendrel leaves, Ayleth reveals that the lake they use as a water supply is getting colder each day. Arabella decides not to tell Cedric and investigates it by herself. At the lake, Arabella sends a bucket to the bottom of the lake and hits the bottom very shortly. Looking inside, she discovers ice at the bottom. At the castle, dinner begins, though there is a tension between Cedric and Edmund, while Ayleth keeps her promise to Arabella not to tell her father about the lake. Tybalt and Millicent arrive and the dinner begins. During dinner, Tybalt remarks at the ice cold water and Ayleth lets the secret slip. Cedric is confused at Arabella wanting to investigate herself, until she reveals that he doesn't let her do anything and uses her as his perfect trophy wife. Edmund uses this as an opportunity to excuse himself and finds Thea. He lets her go and they escape together, though Fendrel catches them at the exit of the castle. Arabella and Cedric retreat to their bedroom, where they argue over her importance. Getting fed up, Arabella leaves and sleeps in the spare room. Brand Kingdom King Lief and Dain, Duke of the Brand, hunt animals in the forest. However, when a deer they almost shot is shot down by someone else, they find the hunter, who apologizes to Lief. Lief seems accepting until Dain beheads him. Lief's twin sons, Prince Cassius and Prince Tristan, arrive in time to see the beheading, which Cassius is excited to see, while Tristan is disgusted. The four return to the castle, where Queen Helena, who is also Dain's sister, congratulates Lief on his victory. The five, alongside Lief's brother, Prince Josef, have dinner together. Lief reveals his plan to merge the Four Kingdoms once again. Josef and Dain are cautious due to the the rest of the world's image of the Brand Kingdom, specifically Lief's viciousness. Cassius and Tristan visit the pub, where they meet Emeline, a prostitute. After both having sex with her, the two spend the night at the brothel. Realizing they are princes, Emeline steals their belongings, including their gold. Awakening in the morning, the two realize they had gotten scammed and are forced to walk back to the castle naked. Upon learning what they did, Lief takes his two sons and Josef to find. Eventually they find her, with a different guy, and they get back their gold. Lief arrests Emeline and takes her to the dungeon. Tristan and Cassius watch as Lief publicly hangs Emeline, much to Tristan's dismay. Kamden Kingdom King Bryce and Queen Jasmine welcome Prince Rowan, their newest son. Their daughters, Princess Rose, and Princess Gwen are happy to have a new child, though Rose especially is angry that he is now the heir to the throne, due to their kingdom's rules. This also angers Bryce's brother, Prince Hadrian, who was the heir before. Hadrian discusses the birth with his sister, Princess Eleanor. Eleanor suggests a change in the rules, though Hadrian believes Bryce is too incompetent to realize how the rules are unfair. Eleanor goes to Jasmine, who insults Eleanor for suggesting Rowan is unworthy of becoming king. Bryce discovers the two fighting and forces Eleanor out of the castle. Rose and Gwen use their position to propose a change in the hierarchy, to allow the eldest child, no matter the gender, to be the heir. Bryce and Jasmine ultimately decide to propose the law to the Council, which makes Rose happy, though it angers Hadrian even further, as he would then be fourth in line. Hadrian, despite Eleanor's warnings, decides he must take care of the baby himself, implying an assassination. Halvor Kingdom In the Halvor Kingdom, King Brom announces to the kingdom that Princess Alianor, the wife of his son and heir, Prince Francis, is pregnant. His daughters, Princess Anne, Alice, and Terra all appear happy. However, once the family goes behind closed doors, fights break out. Anne is angry that her son, 15-year-old Walter, is being bumped down to fourth in line, even though Francis and Alianor's baby son will only be an infant. Walter, however, insists that he doesn't want the throne, angering his mother even further. Meanwhile, Terra slips away from the arguing to be with her husband, Benedict, Duke of Halvor. It is revealed that Alice has been shunned by her father for years for being the only unmarried child. Terra fears to reveal her infertility to her father for fear of being shunned as well. Later on, Francis discovers Brom coughing up blood, though he insists he is fine. Francis reveals that he fears Alianor will give up his son's place in line to Walter, though Brom tells him that it wouldn't be legal unless she became Queen, which is what Francis is worried of, due to his father's sickness. However, Brom continues to say it is just a cough. Anne and her husband, Oliver, have dinner with Francis and Alianor. However, a quick discussion, Alianor refuses to propose a law change. After dinner, Oliver assaults Francis, breaking his arm. Oliver is taken to the dungeon, where Anne tries to get him off without any punishment. However, when Anne refuses to apologize for Oliver's actions, Francis orders Oliver to be publicly shamed and stoned. At his stoning, Francis promises to keep him alive. However, one of the stoners accidentally hits Oliver in the head, killing him instantly. Anne mourns her husband and refuses to ever forgive Francis. Anne cares for Brom and prepares to reveal her infertility when Brom suddenly collapses, and she calls for help. Cast Starring *Gillian Anderson as Eleanor Kamden *Eric Bana as Josef Brand *Jeff Bridges as Brom Halvor *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Dain Nash *Russell Crowe as Lief Brand *Ryan Eggold as Tristan Brand *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Cassius Brand *Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Rodor *Frank Grillo as Hadrian Kamden *Liam Hemsworth as Francis Halvor *Jay Hernandez as Benedict Tavon *Bryce Dallas Howard as Terra Halvor *Zoe Kravitz as Gwen Kamden *Elizabeth Lail as Ayleth Winter *Ben Mendelsohn as Tybalt Winter *Mads Mikkelsen as Cedric Winter *Elizabeth Mitchell as Arabella Arthurson *Shay Mitchell as Alianor *Dermot Mulroney as Bryce Kamden *Connie Nielsen as Helena Nash *Iwan Rheon as Edmund Winter *Tessa Thompson as Rose Kamden Also Starring *Olivia Edward as Beatrix Green *Karen Gillan as Thea *January Jones as Alice Halvor *Dacre Montgomery as Walter *Anson Mount as Fendrel *Winona Ryder as Anne *Karl Urban as Oliver Guest Starring *Mercedes Mason as Millicent *Scarlett Byrne as Emeline *Irrfan Khan as Elijah Co-Starring *Steve Byers as Father *Bryson Robinson as Son *Charles Mesure as Hunter *Brando Eaton as Man with Emeline *Bernard Curry as Stoner